Double Dilemma
by God of Flash Shihouin Yoruichi
Summary: What happens if naruto and his girl counterpart isn't in the same body anymore?
1. Come meet narutoand naruto?

** Double dilemma **

**Chapter I: Come meet Naruto…and Naruto?**

Pairings: I'm planning to make it girl-narutoXitachi…but I'll think of it first…

Leilei: I've always found girl-naruto cute, and I just finished reading this fic concerning Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet wherein sasuke played Romeo and girl-naruto as Juliet. Well, that story gave me an idea (oh hail the author! She's a freakin' genius! Bless you! bows head)

Anyhow, let's pretend that the Uchiha massacre didn't happen so Itachi is still a jounin (not an Anbu) and he and sasuke… erm…. they still have that brotherly relationship with each other. (yeah right) and Tsunade's the hokage. The timeline? After Orochimaru's attack, so Konoha's still on the verge of rebuilding their country. Kisame will also be a close friend of Itachi.

So bear with the OOCness 'coz I think there'll be a lot of it here…evil grin

Oh! And before I forget, this ficcie's dedicated to someone really special! Ma-chan! o

It was early.

Too early.

Kakashi decided to dismiss Team 7 early today since they did a good job of finishing their mission early. (Leilei: did I just said early? p)

Lucky for Naruto, he'll have an early time of eating his favorite ramen. I mean for almost all of the people that knows the boy, knows that ramen must even be his second name.

As for the rest of team 7, Sasuke decided to train himself off rather than wasting his precious time. _Must defeat aniki_. _Must train. _(Leilei: okay…) To Sakura's dismay, the young Uchiha doesn't want her to train with him…etc…etc…

Who the hell cares about them anyway! (Leilei: OMGosh! I can feel someone glaring at me!)

So back to our blonde character.

He was happily marching his way to Ichikaru when he accidentally bumped into someone.

A blonde girl to be exact.

"Hey! Can't you see where you're going, you baka!" the girl shrieked.

Naruto was about to retaliate when he noticed something strange. The blonde girl stared back as well.

"You look like me when I use my Sexy-no-jutsu!" naruto pointed out.

"Really? Well, you look like my male counterpart too!"

"Hmmm….." the blonde boy folded his arms and observed the other thru slit eyes.

Long blonde hair tied into two, big, bright expressive blue eyes, fair-white skin and three whisker-like streaks on each cheek. To top it all, she's wearing an orange jumpsuit as well.

"Why do we have the same clothes?" the girl asked.

"Huh? We do?"

"Like duh! Are you blind or just plain dumb?"

Now, we all know that naruto isn't blind. Dumb maybe.

"Oh yeah…wait, let me think first…" naruto continued to ponder the current peculiar situation while the other tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oi! Don't think too much! Your brain might turn to goo!"

"Hey!"

"Look, why don't you try using your jutsu and I'll cancel mine. If nothing happens, it must mean that something's wrong." The blonde female suggested. Naruto nodded.

"Ok. Ready?"

Both blondes did a sequence of handseals

"SEXY-NO-JUTSU!"

A puff of smoke appeared on both genins. But when the smoke vanished, no changes had took place.

"Why didn't I change!" the two screamed in unison.

"Wait, before I react too much on this situation, what exactly is your name?" the flaxen girl inquired nervously.

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"N-no…it can't be…"

"Why?"

"Because…because my name's Naruto too…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leilei: it's not much, but at least it's done!

Kagami:…..

Leilei: This is my very first Naruto fic! I'm hoping it'll somehow turn decent. ;;

Kagami: crazy woman….

Leilei: you're no help you know… pouts

Kagami: shrugs read and review…

Leilei: Damnit! You're grounded with the cookies tonight!

Kagami: w-what!

Leilei: Now people please do read! And if you review nicely, I'll give you a cookie! Wai! o


	2. Introiducing! Itachi!

** Double dilemma **

**Chapter II: Introducing! Itachi!**

Pairings: still thinking about it…. girl-narutoXitachi

Leilei: since I'm so nice, I made chappie 2 instantly!

Kagami: you just can't think of anything else to do…

Leilei: Hush! You're too noisy! Anyhow, on with the story!

"That can't be! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Me!" Naruto pointed.

"I know that! Damnit, can you at least keep it low!"

"But…but…"

"We can't solve this problem if we're in the middle of the road. We have to go to some place where we can both think this over…"

A rumble and a protest of hunger can be heard from both blondes. The two blushed.

"We can talk while eating ramen!" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah!"

Well, at least we can see that they both love the same food, ramen, right? So the two proceeded to Ichikaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto! What will it be for today?" The old man greeted.

"Two beef ramen! (1)"

"Er? Who's the gal?" the old man noticed the blonde girl seated besides Naruto.

"Oh, she's mmffph- " the other covered the blonde boy's mouth before it can even finish.

"My name's…Aki! I'm…er…Naruto's cousin!" The girl grinned sheepishly.

"Is that so? Well here you two go!"

"What'd you do that for!" Naruto hissed.

"Do you want everyone to know that I'm your counterpart? How'd you do pranks on everyone again?" Aki whispered back.

"Fine! You win!"

"Fine!"

"Anyway, where exactly do you live?"

"Same as yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A long raven-haired man entered the office of the new hokage, only to find the blonde woman sleeping on her desk. The shinobi sweatdropped.

"…Ahem."

"W-w-what….?" The Hokage woke up in an instant. "Oh…sumimasen (2), I fell asleep…ehehehe..." she smiled sheepishly while scratching her head. She coughed a bit and then placed a serious face.

The longhaired shinobi saw this; he immediately situated himself in the middle and bowed. Then walked forward to place two old looking scrolls at the Hokage's table and went back to the center.

"I have finished the mission you have given me, Hokage-sama."

The blonde Hokage took the scrolls, opened it and inspected it.

"Good work. As expected from a genius to finish an A-rank mission in just a day.

The jounin smiled from the praise.

"You may have the rest of the day off."

"Hai. Thank you Hokage-sama."

As the longhaired jounin turned to walk, the blonde stopped him.

"Wait, I was hoping that, since it's almost been a month and Konoha has already been able to stabilize itself, why don't you have a vacation for a while? You deserve it after all."

"I don't know. I will be thinking about it, Tsunade-sama." After that, he closed the door.

_Oh that Itachi_, Tsunade thought as she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1)– To be honest, I haven't tried eating ramen yet, so I don't really know if there is a "beef ramen", but I will one day….if anyone would be nice enough, please do correct me

(2)– Sumimasen, if I'm not mistaken means the polite form of sorry.

Kagami: well, that sure was short.

Leilei: yeah, I know, can't think straight…

Kagami: How come?

Leilei: sembreak's over! Classes just started!

Kagami: poor you…smirk

Leilei: you're still grounded!

Kagami:…groan…


	3. The meeting

** Double dilemma **

**Chapter III: The meeting…**

Pairings: still thinking about it…. girl-narutoXitachi

Leilei: ……..

Kagami: What?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The long haired jounin walked his way home only to be bombarded by tons and tons of water bombs out of nowhere. Good thing he's a genius, he easily dodged it all, preventing himself from getting wet. In a puff of smoke, he disappeared. (come on, he is **the** Uchiha Itachi!)

The culprit, who was hiding in a nearby tree nervously looked around, wondering where his target could have gone.

"Looking for me?" a voice behind him smirked.

"Oh shi-" before he could even turn around, he was washed out with a pail of water, not only that, because of a wrong turn, he slipped his foot and landed face first from the tree to the ground below. (aww…poor sasuke…hehe evil grin)

Itachi appeared next to the dripping boy, laughing, not caring if said boy was giving him a very deathly glare.

"My little brother, haven't you learned your lesson? These childish pranks of yours won't work on me, you know that."

"I thought I'd have a break from my training and do for some laughs."

"Well, you're right…it gave **me** laughs of you.." and he laughed some more, "…you better go home before you catch a cold."

"Aren't you going home yet?" the younger Uchiha asked as he try to shake the water off his hair.

"Later, I think I'll be strolling around for a while.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sasuke growled as he left.

Now despite his younger brother's prank on him, he still cares for him. No it's not the yaoi / incest type of care, its more of a brotherly care. That's why he found himself headed towards a particular ramen house that is usually frequented by a certain loud blonde shinobi.

Lucky for our beloved Itachi, that certain "loud blonde shinobi" is currently there in that ramen house he was headed too, together with a certain know-it-all blonde girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh……I'm really stuffed!" naruto grinned, toothpick in mouth.

"Your ramen sure is the best in the world!" praised Aki.

"Why thank you young lady. Its really rare that I'd get compliments from my customers."

"Konnichi wa." A stoic voice said, startling the two blondes. Naruto turned around to see his teammate's older brother just behind him.

"Looks like you had an early dose of ramen today."

"Ah! Itachi! What are you doing here!" the blonde boy explained. The female counterpart just blinked.

"Naze? Is it a crime for someone to go to a ramen house? If so, I believe I haven't read nor heard it yet." The young jounin said matter-of-factly. His eyes strolled around, only to land on the blond female next to Naruto.

"I see you have company."

"Nani?"

"may I know the name of the lady?" Itachi smiled at Aki, causing her to blush.

"Her?" Naruto pointed, "She's my….umm…cousin!"

"Ore wa Aki." Aki bowed politely, "and if I'm not mistaken, you're Uchiha Itachi, ne?"

Itachi smirked. "I guess my name really is famous."

"Lie, naruto just told me about you and your stuck up brother."

"Anyway, what brings you here, huh?" the male blond asked.

"Just dropped by to buy Sasuke some ramen."

"Eh?"

"I think he has obtained colds due to the water thrown to him by yours truly." Itachi smirked some more.

"I always knew Sasuke-baka suck at pranks." Naruto stated. Aki just nodded.

"Naruto, I think we should be going now." Aki stood from her seat and bowed in front of the older Uchiha, "It's been nice meeting you." Then walked away together with naruto.

_She's rather cute_ Itachi thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leilei:……..

Kagami: you're too silent I think I'm going crazy!

Leilei:………

Kagami: ARGH!

Leilei: ………hehehe….


End file.
